On a des choses a se dire !
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Quatre hommes qui rentrent dans une banque, rien de plus banal. Oui mais... Si les quatre hommes en question brandissaient des revolvers et vous menaçaient avec, tout de suite ça change la donne./ One Shoot / HidanxOC


Comment est ce que tout ça avais pu dégénérer ainsi? Un instant je déposais tranquillement mon cheque a la banque, après avoir poiroté plus d'une heure a l'accueil, j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette étouffante atmosphère puant l'hypocrisie, mais tout a coup la porte coulissante c'était ouverte et avais laissé apparaitre quatre hommes. Une fois encore ça aurait put être normal. Quatre hommes qui rentrent dans une banque, rien de plus banal. Oui mais... Si les quatre hommes en question brandissaient des revolvers et vous menaçaient avec, tout de suite ça changeait la donne.  
C'est ainsi que je me retrouve plaqué contre un type qui fait deux tête de plus que moi avec un bras derrière mon dos et un flingue collé contre ma tempe. Avouez que comme situation y'a mieux... Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais non, en plus il faut que je me coltine des remarques douteuses sur mon physique. Ça, c'est le pire! Quoique... Il manquerait plus qu'il essai de me tripoter et là, j'aurai touché le fond!  
Au fait, je me présente: je suis Aika Hikari, j'ai 23 ans et je dois être la jeune femme la plus riche du Japon. Attentions, j'ai dit jeune femme, ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que ces vieilles peau riche jusqu'au dents grâce a de quelconques héritages, où ces ordures de multimillionnaires pas fichu de faire un micro dons aux œuvres caritatives, moi je suis jeune et je venais de faire un don pour une association venant en aide au femme battu quand ces quatre types avaient décidé de pourrir ma journée avec leur braquage a la noix! Bref si je m'en sors je jure de ne plus faire que des virements par carte bancaire!  
Si vous suivez nos consignes il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait  
des victimes! S'écrit l'un des hommes.  
Il est brun avec un air neutre... Attend un peu... Merde alors, ils sont inconscient ces types! Ils sont en train de braquer une des banques les plus sécurisés du pays et ils gardent leur visage a découvert? Mais alors...  
Ouai c'est ça! M'écriai-je, faisant grogner mon peut-être-futur bourreau, vos visages sont a découvert, alors a moins que vous ne soyez sponsorisé par l'État, on est tous autant que nous somme des témoins gênant, donc quoi qu'il arrive on est fout...  
Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase qu'une main me bâillonne. Premier réflexe? Je mords le bâillon improvisé et me prend une claque magistral qui m'expédie au sol. Je me relève sur un coude en frottant ma joue douloureuse et jette un regard ironique au type aux cheveux argenté qui a eu l'audace de porter la main sur moi.  
Alors Mr le braqueur, on perd son sang-froid pour frapper ainsi une dame?  
_ Ferme là ou je te plombe la cervelle! Beugle-t-il en pointant son arme sur moi.  
_ Hidan calmes-toi! s'exclame un blond.  
_ Alors comme ça c'est Hidan votre nom, lançai-je en ricanant. Ça s'écris comme le verbe irrégulier anglais ou sa n'a rien a voir?  
_ La ferme! hurle-t-il en me tirant par le col, produisant un sinistre son.  
Je me fige horrifiée. Baissant les yeux je constate que mes crainte son confirmé. Je sers les poings et je sens la rage déformer mes traits. Je m'égosille alors en le poussant violemment:  
Espèce d'ordure! C'était mon chemisier préféré! Tu vas me le payer!  
En effet, en tirant comme une brute sur mon col, il avait fait craquer plus de cinq bouton, laissant ma peau a découverte, mais peut m'importe, il a osé abimer LE seul vêtement auquel je tien vraiment! Mais il l'a fait exprès ce n'est pas possible?  
J'avoue que je dois avoir l'air folle a le pousser comme ça en hurlant tout mon répertoire d'insanité alors que mon chemisier entrouvert jusqu'aux premières cotes dois laisser voire le bout de tissu qui, heureusement, dissimule la partie la plus... Intime de mon torse. Mais bon, le plus important, c'était qu'il avait bousillé MON chemisier et qu'il allait me le payer très très cher!  
Ca, c'est ce que je me suis dit dans ma tête. Mais mon pied glissant sur le sol trop propre, ça c'est la réalité. Moi m'étalant de tous mon long sur le marbre dur et froid, ça c'est la réalité. Mon crâne heurtant violemment ce bloc compact et m'assommant a moitié, ça c'est la réalité. Cette douleur cuisante se répandant dans toute ma tête et embrumant mon esprit, ça c'est la réalité.  
Comme quoi la réalité peut être très éloignée de se a quoi on inspire. Je m'entends pousser un gémissement et me positionne instinctivement en position fœtale.  
De loin, il me semble entendre une conversation animé. Mais je n'en ai que faire. J'ai tant mal, la douleur m'es insupportable, je regrette de ne pas m'être évanoui. Hélas! Quitte à être consciente autant que ça serve.  
Avec un grognement, j'essaie de me redresser. Je vois un peu flou, mais sa va bien finir par passer. Je réussi finalement à m'installer en position assise et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Mince alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas a me concentrer?  
He! ... Va? Tu... Ends?  
Hein? Il me parle? Je ne sais pas, pourquoi il parle crypté?  
Merde ... Comp... Rien!  
_ Si vous disiez tous les mots sa m'arrangerai répliquai-je.  
Oh la la ça tourne! Je sens de moins en moins ma tête, c'est comme si j'avais été bourré d'anesthésiant...  
Une sirène fend le silence... Le silence? C'est vrai que je n'entends plus rien, pourquoi tout le monde s'est tu? Ils ont du entendre la sirène eux aussi... Oui... Ça doit être ça... La sirène... Le noir.

Bip. Bip. Bip.  
Ça me casse les oreilles! Qui a changé la musique de mon réveil? Je cherche à éteindre ce fichu instrument qui, mystérieusement, reste hors de ma porter. Mince alors, pourquoi je me sens aussi lourde? Bah, une douche, du café et je serai légère comme le vent. Courageusement je me redresse dans mon lit et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Mais ma main n'arriva jamais a destination tant mon bras me pesait. Je me mis pester a mi-voix.  
La porte s'ouvre brutalement me faisant sursauter et faisant tressauter la sonnerie de mon réveil. Comment ça? Un réveil qui tressaute? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez moi?  
Je sens alors comme une incision glacé dans mon crâne et gémis douloureusement.  
Hé du calme! s'exclame le nouveau venu.  
_ Qu'est ce que vous fichez chez moi?  
_ Chez vous? La y'a malentendu, a moins que votre maison ne s'apparente a un hôpital je ne crois pas que vous soyez chez vous.  
_ Nyé? Hé mais je vous reconnais! Vous êtes le sale type qui a bousillé mon chemisier!  
_ Y'a du progrès! Si vous vous souvenez de ça vous vous souvenez de la suite non? Ricana le type aux cheveux argenté.  
_ Ouai, mais j'ai une question!  
_ C'était une simulation répliqua-t-il avant que je ne puisse lui demander.

Une simulation... Ah. Ok.  
Soudain je me mis à glousser. C'est un fou rire irrépressible qui me fait un mal de chien à la tête mais dont le contrôle ne m'appartient pas. Le faux braqueur me demande se que j'ai et c'est avec peine que je lui réponds:  
Alors... J'ai tout fait foirer... A moi toute seule j'ai foutu votre boulot en l'air !  
Et je continue à rire. A coté, ce que je sais maintenant être un cardiogramme, se met a biper de plus en plus rapidement.  
Calme toi! Putain, même a l'hosto elle fait chier!  
Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas si il me parle a moi. Mais puisqu'il parle de moi à la troisième personne je pense qu'il parle a quelqu'un d'autre. Ah ? Gagné ! J'entraperçois une tache rousse dans mon champ de vision. Mon fou rire cesse aussi rapidement qu'il est venu et je décide de me rallonger gentiment. Une infirmière surgis alors dans la pièce.

Que c'est-il passé ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus innocent.

_ Les cardiogrammes se sont affolés ! répliqua-t-elle sévèrement.

_ Ah bon ? Désolé vous avez du vous trompé de pièce, maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'aimerai me reposer…

_ Oh, bien sur excusez moi, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Hé hé, je suis toujours aussi bonne comédienne, même avec du coton dans le cerveau! Bref, ce n'est pas tous ça mais je ne mentais pas quand je disais vouloir me reposer. Je m'envelopper dans les draps de mon lit d'hôpital et callais confortablement ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Hé ! s'exclame le type aux cheveux argenté, t'endors pas maintenant on a à causer !

_ Je t'emmerde, lançai-je gaiment, a cause de toi je vais devoir recoudre ma chemise, alors si tu poirote encore un peu avant de pouvoir caser ce que t'a à dire, sa me fait ni chaud ni froid.

_ Pff, t'es chiante comme fille !

_ Pour moi, chiante est la définition du mot fille donc… oui je suis chiante et j'assume. Et sinon Mr le rouquin il veut quoi lui ?

_ Rien, j'ai juste un papier a vous faire signer et je m'en vais.

_ Faites voire… oh un papier de confidentialité ! Je ne dois pas dire que vous travailler comme faux braqueur de banque ?

_ En effet oui, répond le roux.

_ Sa marche, dis-je en signant. Au revoir m'sieur !

_ Au revoir, et bon rétablissement me salut-t-il avant de partir.

Oh mais qu'ai-je vu ? Un regard autoritaire vers le type aux cheveux argenté ? Hé hé, se pourrait-il que j'ai pris en pitié son patron ? Bref, je recommence a souffrir le martyr moi…

« Eh dis ! Interpelai-je le dernier type, tu ne peux pas appeler une infirmière, qu'elle me passe un anesthésiant ? J'ai trop mal à la tête pour m'endormir.

_ Ouai, mais d'abords laisse moi caser ma phrase.

_ C'est ce qu'on appel communément du chantage. Or je ne réponds pas au chantage.

_ Même, lance-t-il, agacé, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais par obligation.

_ Ah ! Ton patron le rouquin te fait du chantage ? Avoue qu'il te pend ton licenciement au nez, c'est ça ?

_ …

_ J'en été sur ! C'était trop flagrant ! Bon vas-y, je ne suis pas salope au point de causer ton licenciement.

_ Merci, réplique-t-il, en fait, je dois me faire… excuser, en t'invitant au resto.

_ Ha ? Bah moi je veux bien, mais si ça t'embête tu peux toujours dire que je considère qu'on est quitte.

_ Il a des yeux partout … impossible de le leurrer, répliqua-t-il d'une voix définitive. Quand tu sortiras de l'hosto je passerais te prendre, sa te va ?

_ Ouai… bon bah alors a plus.

_ Ouai…

Après ce rapide échange, il appel l'infirmière qui m'apporta une de leur vilaine drogue qui soulage les patients. J'avoue que je dois bien être l'une des seules taré qui réclame qu'on la drogue. Mais bon, entre agoniser, et être achevé directement la question ne se pose pas. Je préfère qu'on m'achève a coup d'anesthésiant.

Je dis donc bonjours au sommeil de plomb qui ne va pas tarder à m'emporter au loin. Après, je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé, mais il me semble que quelqu'un m'a caressé la joue, mais c'est peut être une hallucination. Bref, je m'endors et oubli tout mes problèmes pour le monde des rêves.

Ce qui est géniale dans les hôpitaux, c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous. Pas de famille ? Alors la vous avez toutes les gentilles infirmières qui viennent vous consoler. Moi j'adore. Après, y'en a que ça peut agacer, mais je suis fan. C'est un peu comme des vacances en thalasso mais sans les masques de gadoue. Bref, mis a par mon mal de tête (merci a cette cher banque marbré, promis je vais me souvenir de toi longtemps) je me sentais super bien ici !

Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, et la fin de celle-ci est arrivé. Aujourd'hui marque ma sorti de l'hôpital. Mais promis, je reviendrais les gars ! Bref, j'ai un super bandeau autour de ma tête, et une tonnes de médoc à prendre mais sinon tout va bien ! En plus, j'ai mon resto gratuit aujourd'hui ! Ouai bon je sais, ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque chez moi, mais c'est toujours sympa d'être invité. Certes, je suis invité par quelqu'un qui le fait sous la contrainte, mais c'est un bon moyen de commencer la semaine… ou, en l'occurrence, de la terminer. Je pousse un gloussement discret en franchissant les portes automatique. Mon pauvre éditeur, il doit être au bord de la crise de nerfs en ne voyant toujours pas mon chapitre sur son bureau. Mais en même temps, il avait qu'à venir me rendre visite, d'abords !

Hélas ! Mon hilarité sadique ne dura point, a peine eu-je fait un pas que le brouhaha infernal de la ville parvint a mes oreilles comme une claque a coup de batte de baseball sur ma joue. Je me fige et prends ma tête dans mes mains avec un soupir désespéré. J'ai beau avoir appris à positiver, la j'avoue que je commence à décourager.

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour me précipité dans l'hôpital et supplier que l'on me reprenne en charge, a coup de menace ou de larmes qu'il le faut, une main se pose sur mon épaules comme un pigeon sur la place de Venise.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Je reconnais alors la voix du type qui est sensé m'inviter au resto. Sensé par ce que si, comme je le prévois, on m'accepte à l'hôpital, le resto risque de ne pas être possible.

« Finalement je crois que je vais y retourner à l'hôpital. C'est vrai quoi, le service est super, y'a des gens sympa et je ne suis pas harcelé par mon éditeur et mon agent de presse. Nan vraiment, je vais y retourner, une prochaine fois le resto ok ?

_ T'a peur de moi ? Ricane-t-il avec ironie, mais ou est passé la furie qui m'a bouffé la main ?

_ Dans ton… non rien… Disons qu'entre temps elle a tapé causette avec un bloc de marbre qui a changé sa vision de la vie… »

Je pousse un soupire dramatique qui n'a rien à envier a celui d'un comédien del arte et lui jette un regard pitoyable, histoire qu'il me laisse tranquille en se rendant compte a quel point j'ai _besoin_ de retourner dans cette antre du désinfectant Mais apparemment, il a un cœur de pierre, car il lève les yeux au ciel en déclarant froidement que tant qu'a faire, il allait se débarrasser de la corvée qu'était ce diner ensemble pour pouvoir enfin pensé a autre chose et ne plus subir les regards méchant de son patron. Ô bien sur il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'été sous entendu. Non, j'avoue que j'ai été surprise qu'il parle poliment, comme s'il avait peur que son patron entende notre conversation et je me disais avec un ricanement intérieurs que c'était peut être le cas.

Je cédai donc, et renonçais a rejoindre Clarkie, le jeune interne sexi qui avait des airs d'italien, pour qu'il prenne soin de moi et de ma pauvre tête emballé dans des bandages trop serré pour que mes neurones puissent respirer.

A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas chez McDo que l'on alla déjeuner, mais chez un petit resto sympa au détour du commissariat. Franchement, pour moi, c'était le comble de l'ironie. Mais comme le petit resto servait des pizzas, j'oubliais vite ce détail inconvenant pour lire avidement la carte sous l'œil exaspéré de mon cher nouvel ami pas si amical que ça. Finalement, quand le serveur vint prendre commande, je lui demandais une grenadine et une pizza au thon en me disant que si j'avais était une salope, j'aurai commandé le truc le plus cher de la carte. J'avoue avoir regardé quel était ce plats de vengeance, mais comme il s'agissait d'un truc affreux avec des aubergines, je renonçais a cette bassesse. J'avais certes un peut de rancune, mais je ne sacrifierais pas mon estomac pour un acte aussi peu rentable.

En entendant « grenadine », mon cher ami pouffa de rire comme une gamine et je lui jetai un regard frigorifiant spécial antarctique avant de fouiller dans mon sac pour y trouver ma précieuse gélule anti douleur. Lui, il me semble qu'il a pris une bière, pff comme c'est original pour un mec, et un plats de pates a la bolos, bah quoi, pas de steak frite ou de beaf patate ?

Dès que le serveur fut partit, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un silence pesant que je me forçais à briser. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si j'avais glissé suite a ce qu'il ait déchirer mon chemisier préféré…

« Et pour mon chemisier vous compter faire quoi ? Lançais-je froidement.

_ Ah pitié, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ? S'écria-t-il.

_ D'accords d'accords ! Pff, c'est mon éditeur de presse qui va être heureux, lui qui fait une syncope a chaque fois que je le mets…

_ Il m'a tout l'air d'avoir bon gout ce type, railla-t-il.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est très… britannique. Snobe et flegmatique. Une horreurs. Surtout quand il vous annonce qu'il vous a bien pourris toute votre semaine dans un emploi du temps consacré aux interviews et aux participations a des émissions minables en tout genre.

_ Ca, c'est sur que c'est chiant. Mais en même temps vous n'avez qu'à dire non.

_ Et finir en sauce anglaise ? Non merci, autant pour moi ! J'avoue que le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore démissionné m'impressionne. J'ai tendance a être très énervante quand je veux.

_ Ca je suis au courant. En plus d'être énervante, vous avez aussi deux bien gauche et une chance de merde. Non mais trébucher sur une surface parfaitement plane faut le faire ! J'ai failli me faire faire muter dans un bled pourris a cause de vous !

_ Je n'ai pas _trébuché _! J'ai glissé sur leur marbre trop propre ! Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez décidé de braquer cette banque pile au moment ou j'y étais !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi les horaires Madame-je-fais-chier-le-monde !

_ C'est Mademoiselle !

_ Excusez moi ? Voici vos boissons… »

Tout absorbé que nous étions dans notre aimable dispute, nous n'avions pas remarqué que nous avions haussé le ton. Le serveur posa ma grenadine et _sa _bière sur la table et partit en nous regardant avec un sourire indulgent. _Indulgent ?_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé mais c'est du costaud ! Une douleur lancinante me fit voir non pas quatre mais cinq chandelles, et je m'emparai de ma précieuse gélule pour l'avaler avec un peu de grenadine. Clarkie ! Sauves-moi de cet horrible mal de tête ! Car ce n'est certainement pas l'autre empaffé qui va s'inquiété pour la pauvre demoiselle en détresse que je suis.

Je jète quand même un coup d'œil vers le dit empaffé pour vérifier qu'il ne se moque pas de moi dans mon dos. Si si c'est vrai, c'est uniquement pour ça et non pas pour voir s'il ne va pas s'inquiéter pour moi ! Non mais, moi ? Fleur bleue ? Arrêtez l'héroïne les gars, c'est trop corsé pour vous !

Mais ciel ce que j'ai mal ! C'est quoi ces pilules a la noix ? Elles sont sensées arrêter la douleur, pas lui dire coucou et lui souhaiter une bonne journée ! Mon lit ! je veux mon li ! C'est décidé, dès que je rentre, je débranche le téléphone, je me coule un bain avec plein de mousse, de la musique et une coupole d'encens a la lavande ou a la rose et dès que ma peau serra fripé au point de me faire ressembler a une vieille chouette toute ridé je sors, enfile mon pyjama en soie et vais faire une gros câlin a mes deux amis j'ai nommé couette et oreiller !

Tout a coup, je me retrouve ramené dans le présent par le contacte d'une main sur mon front. Pardon ? J'ouvre de grands yeux en me rendant compte que Hidan _prend ma température._ Il marmonne un « j'crois qu't'as un peu de fièvre fait chier » et récupère sa main. Oh la la ça ne va pas du tout ! je m'emballe là ! Fait chier, mon avis tout bien fixer est foutu ! Pff, voila mon coté fleur bleue qui repasse à l'attaque ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Raah et mon foutu mal de tête qui persiste ! Je n'ai plus du tout d'énergie… Qu'on en finisse bon sang de bon soir !

« 'Tain qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu fais chier ! râla le râleur en se passant la main derrière la tête avec un air embêté.

_ Tous le plaisir est pour moi. J'avoue que souffrir le martyr est pour moi un moyen jubilatoire de faire chier le monde Répliquai-je, acerbe… Bon… on peut arrêter de se disputer s'il vous plait ? C'est lassant…

_ Ok… On peut laisser tomber le vouvoiement aussi ? Même mon patron je le vouvoie pas…

_ Si tu veux… »

La conversation s'en tint la et le silence se mit a son aise tandis que je menaçais sérieusement de piquer du nez. Finalement les plats arrivèrent et nous déjeunâmes en silence. Une partie de moi-même culpabilisait et se révoltait contre ma mauvaise humeur que j'avais extériorisé sur un soit disant innocent qui avait eu la « bonté » de m'inviter a déjeuner et, hélas ! avait réussi a rallier deux ou trois autres partie de moi, ce qui faisait que seul un microscopique morceaux de mon être restait fier et digne et refusait de relancer la conversation. Mais je dis cela en oubliant la majorité, celle qui m'avait envahi de part en part, celle qui ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir et ne se réveiller que lorsque ce mal de tête aurait disparut, que tous serait redevenu normal et que cette rencontre fortuite dans une banque ne soit plus qu'un souvenir comme un autre. Et cette majorité qui demanda d'une voix neutre :

« Dis t'es venu en voiture ?

_ Ouai, pourquoi ?

_ Ca te dérangerai de me déposer devant chez moi ? Ou de m'appeler un taxi ? Je me sens pas de rentrer a pieds…

_ Ah…euh, ok, si tu veux.

_ Merci… »

Je passais le reste du repas a fixer le contenu de mon assiette, guettant le moindre changement dans mon mal de tête, mais apparemment la pilule était la pour faire jolie… Ah ils allaient m'entendre a l'hôpital…Ou pas, si je meurs dans mon sommeil je pourrais rien dire… J'ai qu'à faire une lettre, ouai, une lettre… Mais a quoi je pense ? C'est pas possible, je divague ! C'est quoi ces blagues vaseuses qui ne me font même pas rire ? Garde les yeux ouverts ma vieille, sinon tu vas t'endormir sur place !

Le serveur revint donner l'addition, et je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas trop salé, même pas le quart du prix de mon chemisier. J'aurai au moins put dépasser la moitié… 50 euros et 95 centimes. C'était de la bonne qualité… J'avais acheté un pantalon qui allait avec, légèrement en pat d'eph. Ca allait bien ensemble. C'est vraiment dommage… Tout a coup, je ne sais pas trop comment, je me retrouvais debout. En secouant légèrement la tête, mon esprit se clarifia un peu et je remarquais qu'Hidan me tenait fermement le bras pour que je tienne debout. Et merde, je suis vraiment ailleurs ! Je dégage mon bras brusquement, agacé par l'accélération momentané de mon rythme cardiaque. Non mais je te jure, je dois vraiment être malade pour m'émouvoir d'un truc aussi anodin !

« D'solé, marmonnai-je, le rouge me montant malgré moi au joues.

_ Un peu plus et tu dors en marchants, souffla-t-il Non mais a quoi ils pensaient ces crétins de l'hosto ? Ils veulent créer un accident ou quoi ? Fait chier je te ramène là-bas !

_ Cool, Je vais revoir Clarkie comme ça… Il est vachement cool… Ouai, très…

_ Ah non ! ca ne va pas recommencer !

_ Bonne nuit… »

S'que c'est agréable ! Je me sens comme sur un nuage, toute légère et toute flottante… Si seulement y'avait pas tous ce bouquant ! Dans un état second, j'entrouvre les yeux pour essayer de me repérer. Je bouge. Un, deux, un deux, un deux. Quel rythme apaisant dans tous ce brouhaha… Attendez une minute… Comment ça je bouge ? A moins d'être somnambule je ne voix pas trop comment je fais ! Allez ma vieille ! Ouvre tes putain de paupières et regarde un peu ce que tu fou ! Et la Ô miracle ! je réussi a entrouvrir un mini bout de quelque chose mes paupière, qui refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir, comme les rideau de fer des magasins les jours de soldes lorsqu'on est en avance. Pas que je soit jamais en avance aux soldes hein ! Moi j'ai pas besoin qu'on me face des réduc, je laisse ça aux amateurs des bains de foules. Moi je ne me battrai _jamais_ pour une paire de chaussure ! Mais je m'égare là… Revenons en a ce que je voix en entrouvrant les yeux. Une route. Certes. Des voitures. Au moins que je me suis pas retrouvée a la cambrousse. Un bras. Hein ? Je veux dire : Comment ? Remontons a la base du bras… Un torse. Ok, je ne me fais pas porter par un bras charcuté, un point de gagné ! Joli tee shirt en tout cas… Bon. Cherchons dans ma mémoire pour voir qui pourrait être susceptible de me porter… Alors au dernière nouvelle j'étais au resto, avec Hidan… Et puis je me suis endormi… Ah. Bah voila, maintenant je sais qui est mon mystérieux moyen de transport. Maintenant ou pourrais-je être en train de me faire ramener ? … Putain de merde ! Dans les bras d'Hidan ? NoooOooooOOn ? Ô misère ! Pourvu que je ne rougisse pas ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Merde alors !

« 'Tain mais arrêtes de gigoter ! » Râla-t-il alors, rompant le charme avec la charmantitude d'un maçon armé d'un marteau qui avait décidé de démolir le joli mur tapissé de carmin.

Alors la si j'avais eu un doute quand a l'identité de mon porteur là il a totalement disparut ! Pff, aucun tact ce type ! Et même pas une once de romantisme ! Je vous en donnerai moi des princes charmants portant leur princesse loin du méchant. La c'est un macho qui porte une cynique bandé loin d'une pizza. Tiens, ce qui me ramène a ma destination !

« On va où ? Réussi-je a articuler (réussi-je ? C'est français ça ?)

_ A l'hosto ! On n'a pas idée de laisser sortir une attardé pareil… grommela-t-il.

_ Oui c'est v… attardé ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui sale goujats ? »

J'entrepris alors d'user de mes dernières forces pour lui matraquer le poitrail de coups violent… J'espère, par ce que sinon je vais avoir l'air fine moi… Mais apparemment, mes coups ne devait pas être trèèèèèèès violent par ce qu'il ne me jeta même pas un coups, se contentent de jeter un regards blasé aux passants qui voyaient la un grand romantisme a cette scène pour le moins ridicule. Sentant mes coups vains, je décidais de gigoter autant que faire se peux. Bientôt ce ne fut plus une humaine qu'il tint dans les bras mais une anguille très remonté et décidé a s'échapper.

« Bordel mais arrêtes ! »

Ouais, ce qui est sur c'est que ça a marché. Un peu trop bien si vous voulez mon avis ! Par ce que non content de perdre prise, il perdit aussi l'équilibre. Et nous nous écrasâmes donc sur le trottoir, moi plus sonné encore que jamais, et lui franchement pas content. Une fois de plu, les passants nous jetaient un regard attendris devant ce qu'il croyait être une scène d'amuuuur. Moi, franchement, je trouve ça vraiment cucu la praline ! En théorie. D'un point de vue externe. Quand ce n'est pas moi qui suis allongé, bon d'accords, a moitié écrasé, sur un type quand même bien foutu, je l'avoue, et avec la tête a quoi ? Dix centimètres ? Neufs a tout cassé, qui sépares nos visages l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, j'espère que mon décoté n'est pas trop plongeant par ce que si c'est le cas … Je suis dans la merde.

Je me rends soudain compte qu'il tante vainement de se redresser, et remarque avec jubilation qu'il est au moins aussi troublé que moi ! Aha ! Et pan ! Dans les dents ! Moi je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider, j'ai beau avoir un monologue intérieurs question forme physique j'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! Mais peut être que je dramatise… On ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir avec une commotion cérébrale quand même ! Nan je dois juste être fatigué, et mon mal de tête m'a fragilisé ! En tout cas, un petit voile brumeux a refait surface dans mon champ de vision… J'essai en vain de mobiliser ne serait-ce que mes avant bras, mes muscles trembles tellement fort que je lâche prise et retombe mollement, m'affaissant comme une poupée de chiffons.

« Merde ! Ca va ?

_ Fait aller. Désolé mais va falloir te débrouiller sans moi. Je suis vidé…

_ Eh tiens le coup ! »

Et la, je fis la chose la plus impromptu de toute ma misérable existence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être que j'avais de la fièvre ou que mon cerveau a eu une coupure de courant, genre un gros bug, enfin la n'est pas la question, le fait est que… Je posais mes lèvres sur celle d'Hidan. Franchement les gars, j'avoue que je me suis moi-même surprise ! En plus, je le pense sans honte, c'était mon premier baiser. Et oui, je suis encore toute innocente ! Ironique de la part d'une cynique hein ? Et en plus, alors que je m'attendais a ce qu'il abrège, gêné de me répliquer que j'avais pas le physique de l'emploi, il ne me repoussa même pas ! A croire que lui c'est sa bière qui lui fait tourné la tête. Mais bon, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre, hein ? Pour une premier baiser j'aurais put tomber pire ! Bon ok, si on m'avait dit ça dans cette banque, comme quoi j'embrasserai le type qui me braquait un flingue sur la tempe, je crois que je l'aurais regardé avec l'air de dire : « t'a but quoi vieux ? Non par ce qu'arrêtes ça te fait du mal ! ». Mais some toute, je crois que je vais développer une aversion pour les maux de tête, par ce que le mieux eu la putain de mauvaise idée de me faire m'évanouir. Super ! C'est sur cette pensé que j'allais dire coucou au gérant du pays des rêves, qui allait avoir de mes nouvelles !

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Raaah ! Foutu réveille ! C'était un si beau rêve ! bien sur c'est mon coté fleur bleu qui vient de parler, non par ce que le coté sarcastique il est plutôt dans le genre de dire : « merde alors ! Si tu te mets à rêver de ça va tout de suite te pendre ma fille par ce que c'est poisseux collant et gnangnan comme jamais ! Achètes toi un magasine sur le mariage et mets toi au tricot tant que t'y est !»

Soudain, je me sens assaillis par un léger sentiment de déjà vue. Réfléchissons… Ah ! Oui ! Le marché avec le type roux ! Le râleur ! Clarkie ! Le resto ! Le… gloups, alors ce n'était pas un rêve… O la la mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ! J'ouvre les yeux ? Ah Sheat ! Foutu cardiogramme qui vient de me griller ! Si quelqu'un est dans la salle, a mon avis il doit bien se marrer par ce que la jolie petite courbe du cardiogramme vient de faire un splendide looping ! Bon allé ! Courage ! ouvres les yeux ! un…Deux…Trois ! … Quatre… Bon j'arriverai a rien comme ça, je les ouvres !

« Y'a trop de lumière ! Râlai-je en me passant le bras sur les yeux, éblouis par cette trop soudaine clarté.

_ T'es vraiment pas douée ! » se marra quelqu'un dans la salle.

Bien sur, on devine tous qui c'est, mon cardiogramme le premier ! Je tourne la tête avec apparentions pour croiser le regard raillard d'Hidan, confortablement installé sur une chaise a coté de mon lit. Là maintenant, j'ai franchement envie que m'enfuir en courant et de ne jamais le recroiser. En l'occurrence, puisque je n'ai presque aucune chance d'atteindre la porte avant qu'il ne se remette de l'effet de surprise, je me contente de me planquer sous mes draps, ultime rempart pour échapper aux conséquences de mes actes.

Je l'entends ricaner et sers les dents, malgré moi blessé par cette indifférence mesquine quand à ce qu'il c'est passé… passé quand d'ailleurs ? Je suppose que ça doit être la veille.

« Tu comptes te planquer éternellement ou tu as d'autres objectifs ? me demanda-t-il, hilare

_ Pour le moment je suis très bien comme ça, répliquai-je, les dents serrées. Ecoute, si tes la uniquement pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux partir. Je tu suis très reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laisser choir sur le trottoir, maintenant au revoir ! »

Il émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Par ce que tu crois que je suis la uniquement pour ça ?

_ Pour quoi d'autre sinon ? »

Soudain, mes draps prirent la fuite et je me retrouvait a découvert. Je cherchais vainement une autre planque providentielle mais Dieu prend un malin plaisir à se foutre de ma vie par ce que niette ! Autour de moi, il n'y avait qu'un grand bonhomme agacé qui me regardait avec un air sévère collé sur le visage en s'imposant de toute sa carrure.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a des choses a se dire ! Tonna-t-il sèchement.

_ A oui ? Répondis-je d'une petite voix ridiculement effrayé. Je ne voie pas de quoi !

_ Oh si tu voix très bien ! »

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même tandis qu'il étouffait un soupire

« Je vais pas te bouffer merde !

_ J'en suis pas si sur moi !

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas te conduire en adulte et assumer tes actes ! »

Mes actes ça devrait pas trop poser problème, ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt d'affronter se qui se passe dans ma tête ! par pitier, dites moi que je ne suis pas..a…am…amoureuse ? o mon dieu si c'est ça je sais pas ce que je fais !

« Regardes moi ! »

Voyant que je n'obtempérais pas, il me saisi le menton et me força et tourner la tête vers lui. Mais je m'efforçais a fixer un point tout a gauche devenu fort intéressant pour moi, fuyant ainsi le regard de l'incarnation de ma pire angoisse, j'ai nommé : sentiment ! Hélas, en plus d'être têtu, Hidan s'avéra fourbe. Pire que fourbe même ! Je n'ai pas le mot en tête la maintenant mais en out cas c'est pire que fourbe ! Mais j'y réfléchirais quand il aura finit de m'embrasser. Peut être. Et merde, plus de doute a avoir, j'ai bien l'impression que je suis bêtement tombé amoureuse !

Quand finalement il éloigna son charmant visage du miens, il déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Comme je disais, on a des choses à se dire ! »

Fin !

**NDA/ Regardez moi un peu ce One Shoot tout mignon ! j'ai commencé a l'écrire au nouvel an, et finalement j'ai décidé de le publier ! Désolé pour l'attente de mes autres fics, je suis comme qui dirais légèrement pas régulière.**

**Bref cette histoire est dédicacé a tout mes cher lecteurs (et surtout lectrices) que je remercie très fort pour tous ces compliments que vous me laissez. J'avoue que j'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter mais franchement, ils me vont droit au cœur… Alors merci a vous ! J'espère que je continuerais a vous combler avec mes humbles écrits.**


End file.
